One or more embodiments disclosed within this specification relate to managing links within documentation.
Links such as Universal Resource Identifiers (URIs), which include Universal Resource Locators (URLs) and the like, are routinely used within documentation. In product documentation, for example, links to Websites are often used to provide the reader with supplemental information. For example, a link within documentation can direct the reader to a download such as a software patch or further reference material that may be beyond the scope of the documentation that includes the link.
Links to Websites, however, are subject to change and can become obsolete. As such, any document that includes obsolete or “broken” links also becomes, at least in part, obsolete or inaccurate at a minimum.